Sofia the First - Love or Loyalty
by frejse137
Summary: Sofia has gotten older, and the kingdom is at war. Now Sofia has to get married to make the kingdom of Enchansia stronger. Unfortunatly she is in love with somebody else...
1. Chapter 1: The Alliance

Chapter 1

The Alliance

It had been a dreadful few minutes since king Roland had asked for an audience with princess Sofia and to now when she was standing outside the throne room. She had been thinking this would happen soon due to the state of the kingdom, but when the door opened the fear of what was lying ahead became more real and her heart started beating faster. Nevertheless, she walked forwards into the room, where her stepfather was waiting for her. The room looked its usual old self, but the tension Sofia felt between the king and herself, made it seem smaller. When she had walk half the length of the room, she stopped and looked up at Roland. There was a short silence where nothing could be heard except the echo of Sofia's footsteps, then Rolend spoke:

"You probably already know why i summoned you hear, Sofia." Said Roland. "I know that you are a smart girl, so I hope that you also are able to see that I only do this because I have to." He looked at her awaiting her answer, but she only looked back at him, knowing what she really wanted to say wouldn't make the situation easier, or change the king's mind.

"Well, Sofia I hope you understand that in times of war I have to think of what is best for the kingdom, and that sometimes mean that you have to do things that you don't want to," he gave her an awaiting stare, but when she only nodded he continued, "and when you are king, that can also mean you have to make others do those kind of things." He said, now giving her an almost guilty look. And now she spoke for the first time since she had arrived in the throne room: "I understand, and i accept." She had said the words looking down at her feet, but when she again looked up, she saw the king's face looking pleased. "I am very happy you feel that way, but maybe you would still like to know who you are going to marry?" His whole body showed that telling her this had been weighing on his shoulders, and he now looked at her with an excitement like he was about to give her a present. Only Sofia didn't really care wich prince it was, the only one she wanted to marry, was the one that she could never marry. But Roland didn't notice the frown on Sofia's face. "It's prince Jin from the Wai-Ling Empire. Emperor Quon will be a very important ally in this war. His army is a lot larger than ours, and we are going to need all the help we can get. But of course that doesn't interest you, but still it's exciting Sofia, we haven't had a wedding since your mother and I got married all those years ago. I expect that two days will more than enough for you to gather your thoughts and pick out a dress." But sofia wasn't listening, she was concentrating hard on suppressing the urge to cry. And right when she was about to give in to the feeling of unhappiness, that was filling her body, someone else spoke:

"Father, you cannot do this," princess Amber had emerged from the corridor on the other side of the throne room doors,"you cannot marry Sofia Away for the purpose of the war when Sofia is in love with somebody else." If Sofia had felt bad before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now. She had planned it out, that she was going to do this and never tell the king what she really wanted to do. And now not only was Amber involved, but the king also knew that Sofia had had duats. If the king was about to find out that the very same prince Sofia was in love with, was the son of the king he was fighting a war with, all Sofia's plans of stopping the war, using her close relationship with the king, was sure to stay in her head. "Amber, I told you to never tell that to anyone," Sofia whispered to Amber when she was close enough, bet she wasn't sure that Roland didn't hear it. Amber looked at Sofia in Surprise, "but Sofia, he was going to marry you of to some prince." Amber said waving a hand in the direction of king Roland. "Yes, and nothing you say is going to change that." Sofia said looking from the now both confused and furious Amber to the king. "Is that true, Father?" Amber said looking up at the king, with a indignant look on her face, like the one she use to give him as a kid when he told her no to get a new tiara, but this time there was a hint abandonment, Sofia noticed, like she already knew what was coming. The king however didn't look torn between telling the ugly truth or not, to his favorite daughter, he didn't even seem to pay much attention to conversation. And after a few seconds when he finally spoke it sounded like it was just word without any meaning to him whatsoever, that came out of his mouth. "Amber you have to understand, that we need to go to extreme measures to win this war." He didn't even look at her as he spoke. "When you are a princess, duty comes before love." He sounded very automatic, like it was some kind of rhime he had known since he was a kid. In Amber's frustration she didn't notice this and was about to go on, but Sofia stopped her: "This i why he chose me to do this and not you." Said Sofia, hoping that this would make her understand. Amber stared from the king to Sofia and back again, looking utterly bewildered. Maybe it hadn't occurred to her, that it could have been herself about to be married of. But then it seemed to hit her, the reality that was the hideousness of the kings plan. She now look like anger and hatred was boiling insider her.

"You didn't choose me because, knew that I would never agree to do it," she said and now her expression changed completely, she look back a Sofia with tears in her eyes which looked altogether helpless.  
"It would end up being you in any case, because…. you would never say no, knowing that it would then have to be me," she said on the edge of tears. "And you," she said now with a stronger voice turning to face Roland, "you thought it would be easier to choose Sofia in the first place."

Amber couldn't hold the tears any longer, and the king seemed to have been touched by this for a brief moment, before his expression hardened again. Sofia sensed that Amber was ready to leave without any more questions, and was happy that Amber didn't have to suffer any more.

"Amber," Sofia walk over to her, and put an arm around her shoulder, "please leave now, this is a matter between our father and I." Amber looked at her in surprise, but without any outbursts or objections, she left the throne room.

"Was it part of your plan," Sofia said looking up at the king, trying to supress an angry tone. "To have her listen by the door, to have her object, so that you would be sure that i couldn't say no?"

Roland didn't say anything, he only sended a guilty look to the floor.  
"Very well, then I can tell you, that you didn't have to hurt her like this," the king looked up at her, his eyes suddenly appeared old and wounded, and Sofia almost couldn't bring herself to say: "I would have done it anyway."

And with an empty feeling in her stomach and the inability to forget the face of the old man that was sitting on the throne behind her, she too left the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2

The Letter

Amber was waiting for Sofia on the other side of the throne room doors.

"Sofia," she looked like she could have been crying for hours, "what are you going to do?" She tried to imitate a hopeful tone, but it wasn't very convincing. Sofia knew that she didn't expect an answer, but gave her one anyway:

"Hope that this war will end in two days." Said Sofia, trying to sound as emotionless as she could. Amber opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then closed again, and the two princesses began walking down the corridor together.

Amber keeped opening and closing her mouth a few times, but otherwise nothing happened. When they came to Sofia's room, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Amber there is nothing you can do." Said Sofia, trying to make this as painless as possible, for both of them.  
"But what about Hugo?" Said Amber, and her sympathy was touching. "He's going to be broken when he finds out." Amber almost whispered, looking like she was about to say something horrible: "What if i do it instead, Sofia," she paused for a second, "then father can get his damned alliance, and you and Hugo can wait a few years.." but she didn't get to finish:

"Under no circumstances are you going to take my place," how could she even say that, thought Sofia, "besides, prince Jin isn't that bad, and it isn't father fault that I fell in love." And with those words, a little but sturn smile and a high helt hand to stop Amber from saying any more, Sofia Walked inside her room and closed the door after her.

Inside she found a middle aged woman with her hands full of paper. When she caught site of Sofia, she gave her what looked like the biggest smile she could muster. Sofia who had been expecting to be alone, now found herself the discomfort of trying to hold back tears that she moments before had though she could just let flow.  
"Princess Sofia," the woman said in a happy tone, which told Sofia that she must have mistaken the water in her eyes for tears of joy.  
"So happy you are here. My name is Rose and I have prepared …."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but can I please have my room to myself, for just a moment?" Said Sofia, trying to look as thrilled as the woman. "I have just gotten the news a few minutes ago, so naturally I need a little time to process this." There was a moment of silence, where the woman looked a little suspicious. But then she seems to remember that Sofia was a princess, and started smiling again, though with a little guilty look in her eyes.

"Of course princess, take all the time you need." She kept smiling as she bagged out of the room, almost dropping some of the papers she was carrying.

Sofia felt her shoulders going down, the warm tears ran like rivers down her cheeks. She sat down on her bed and put her face in her hands. What was she going to do, she didn't want to marry Jin, not that he wasn't nice, but it all just seemed so meaningless. She was about to do something she didn't want to, to win some war she didn't want to be a part of either. Oh, if only her mother and the king had never fallen in love, then she wouldn't be in this mess. And what would Hugo think, when he would find out… that reminded her. She had to send word to him, he would feel even worse if he got the news from somebody else than her.

"Robin?" Sofia called, and felt a little warmth in her heart, for she remembered that she still had the animals to talk to, with whom she wouldn't have to pretend. A second later a red bird flew in the window, accompanied by a blue one and a rabbit.

"Sofia we heard the news, are you alright?" Said Clover, looking up at her, "you look terrible." Sofia wiped her eyes while walking to the window, and sat down beside them, "yeah well, I don't feel very good either. But that's not why I called you hear." Said Sofia, now trying to focus on what she had to do.

"I want to send a letter to Hugo. Robin can you do that for me, I know you're not a carrier pigeon, but he really needs to get the news from me." Said Sofia in an anxious voice, but Robin just smiled.

"Sofia whatever it is, I will do it no matter what," Sophia's heart leapt. "Thank you, thank you, thank you,... oh what would I do without you?"

"Yeah, we are pretty amazing, aren't we?" Said Clove, "you know I'm a blue ribbon bunny, Sofia." Said Clover, in an effort to lift her spirit. Sofia laughed, and thought it was nice to have friends like this. Friends she didn't have to lie to, friendship where duty didn't play any part. Like Jade and Ruby from the village. Back then everything had been easier, back when it was just Sofia and her mother. No siblings to feel responsible for, or any kingdom to have loyalty to. Now she felt like her action was going to have impact for all the of the people in the kingdom. And not just this kingdom, she had fallen in love too, and had dared to tell him about it, which meant that she had him on her consciousness too.

"Sofia? Are you okay?" Said Mia, looking worried, and Sofia was brought out of her thoughts and back to reality. She hadn't even noticed, that tears had started to run down her cheeks again.

"No but I shouldn't sit here and cry my days away, I have things to do." Said Sofia, and got to her feet. "I'll write a note, and then you will bring it to Hugo, can you do that Robin?" Said Sofia trying to concentrate; the letter had to be short but precise. He had to get the news, but she also had to make it clear that he was not to do anything about it. She sat down at her desk where she normally would read, with a piece of parchment and a pen. She sat thinking for a few minutes before she began, and then rote short letter:

Dear Hugo

This morning I got the news. It's going to be prince Jin,

as you thought it would be. The wedding is in two days,

so now I say it again as I have said it many times:

there is nothing either of us can do about it, other than hope.

Yours always Sofia

When she was done, she walked back to the window, and tied it to one of Robin's legs with a little purple ribbon.

"Now make sure that Hugo gets the letter personally, the outcome could be catastrophic if someone else gets there hands on it first." Said Sofia to Robin, very focused.  
"Yes ma'am." Said Robin saluting, and then taking flight, disappearing out of the window. Sofia leaned out of the window to make sure nothing happened to her. She stood there for a few minutes until Robin was out of sight. When she sat back, she realised that Rose was still waiting outside her room.

"Clover, Mia! You have to leave now, I have to pick out a dress," said Sofia, feeling a little guilty about throwing them out. "Understood Sofia." Said Mia flying out the window. But Clover stayed back, and looked up at Sofia. "Are you sure you are going to be alright without us, Sofia?" He said it very quietly, and in a worried voice.

"I don't know Clover, but I have to try." Clover nodded, and then he too swooped out of the window.

Sofia turned on her heel, and called: "Rose, you may enter."

Rose opened the door and popped her head around it, with an interested look on her face. Sofia got the feeling that she had been listening at the door. when she had examine the room from the opening of the door, and there was nothing suspicious to see, she walked inside, closed the door and slowly walked across the floor. Sofia could have sworn that she heard her say something about hearing voices under her breath.

"dresses!" Said Sofia, with a slight smile. Rose looked confused for a short second, apparently her mind was on something else, but then came to her senses.

"uuhhm… yes, I have prepared some sketches for you to choose between." she said looking more confident being back in her own field. As she talked, she spread her papers all over Sofias desk. Sofia felt like a couple of pounds was added to her weight.

"uhm, how many sketches are there, exactly?" Said Sofia, suddenly feeling tired at the thought of the work that was lying ahead.

"forty one, your highness." Said Rose, with a proud smile, "I have been working all day yesterday and all morning." Sofia tried with all her might not to let her thoughts shine through.

"Great, … then I can find the perfect dress." She wasn't very good at lying, but Rose already seemed to be so lost in her own creation that she didn't notice.

They went over all of the dresses multiple times and after one and a half hour, they had agreed on a dress that was a combination of three different sketches. Sofia had tried imagine that she was going to marry prince Hugo, so that she would want to invest more time in choosing the dress. Rose seemed very pleased, when she took Sofia's measures before she left the room.

"I will have the dress ready for fitting tomorrow morning." She said right before she closed the door.

Being left alone, Sofia didn't really know what to do with herself. There was probably a lot more to plan, but if she maybe just waited her, they would do it without her. They could do the wedding without her too for all she cared. If only she was still a village girl, like she had been all those years ago. But then she remembered that she would never have met Amber or James, or fallen in love. That would be horrible. But before she could go on with her thoughts or decide whether or not she should hide until the wedding was over, there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince

Chapter 3

The Prince

The little hope that they would plan the wedding without her vanished, when she called: "Enter." The door opened and Baileywick walked in, with an excited look on his face.

"Oh Sofia, I'm so happy on your behalf. Oh it's been so long since we last had a wedding. It is going to be absolutely…." He stopped in his tracks, "Sofia what's wrong?" He looked down at her with a worried but, loving gaze.

"Nothing, I'm just so excited for the wedding." It didn't sound as convincing when she said is as it had done in her head, so she tried avoiding his eyes. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his gaze. They stood like this for a few seconds, and Sofia got the impression that, Baileywick was thinking hard, apparently unable to figure out what was going on. Sofia considered just telling him the truth, maybe he knew what she should do, but then he spoke:

"Oh, of course." Sofia looked up, and saw Baileywick almost slap himself on the forehead, "how could I have had so little sense of occasion." He was now smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry Sofia, you don't want to marry Jin at all, do you?" Sofia took a deep breath.

"No not really, but I have to do it, or else Amber will have to. And the king will be disappointed in me, and mother will think bad of me, and the kingdom won't get the alliance, and we will lose the war. But what about Hugo, he will be devastated. And, and and.." The words had just fallen out of her mouth uncontrollably, and now she was panting.

"Oh Sofia," Baileywick walked across the floor, and put an arm around her shoulder, "I should have known that this was going to be hard for you. I for one know how it feels, to lift a burden like that." They sat down on her bed, and he grabbed her shoulders with both his hands; "Sofia, being a princess means a lot of things, like fancy gauns and tiaras, but first and foremost it means duty. And you must fulfill that duty no matter what." She looked up at him, and when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he understood. Understood that even though she could want to have done some things differently in the past, she had to live with those consequences that choise had brought her. He understood that Sofia wanted to give up, but that she couldn't. And most importantly, he understood that even though she knew what she had to do, she needed help to stay on the right track.

"I know I must do this for my family and for my kingdom. But I can't do it alone. Will you help me?" Baileywick's eyes wasn't worried any more, and he smiled a warm smile at her. He didn't even have to say: "Of course Sofia," she already knew.

"Now, on to pressing matters." He said in a joyful voice, and even though Sofia still had to do the planning as before, she now felt unworried and light. "I have prepared a list of things that you need to attend to before the day is over." He grabbed inside his butler jacket and pulled out a piece of rolled parchment.

"Now I will guide you through the day, so I will always be there right by your side." He said with a smile, that couldn't just be seen on his face, but also be heard in his voice.

Together they picked out decorations for the ball room. They went down to the village flower shop to pick out a bouquet for Sofia, and the bakery to choose the cake flavor and display. And while they were there Sofia visited Ruby and Jade, to tell them that they could be her bridesmaids, if they wanted to. All four of them went back to the castle, so that Ruby and Jade could choose their dresses. Of course theirs weren't going to be taylormade, but the ones they ended up with, was still very pretty. To Sofias surprise it all ended up being really fun, especially when she tried forgetting that she was the one whose wedding it was.

After Sofia and Baileywick had left the future bridesmaids for the kitchen to pick the menu, Baileywick told Sofia, that he did not have anything left on his list.

"I can walk you back to your room, so you can change before suppertime." Said Baileywick, with a kind smile and a glance at Sofia's dress, which was a little dirty after the long day.

"Oh, that won't the necessary, baileywick," said Sofia feeling a little tied, "but thank you for asking, and thank you for helping me today." Sofia gave him a sincere smile. "Without you I would never have been able to do this." She curtsied to him, he bowed to her, and she turned on her hell and walk down the corridor.

When Sofia came to the door that led to her room, she stopped and faced it feeling a little mournful. The day had been so fun, and even though she didn't actually want the party, it had been fun planing it. But now that she was alone again, the day of the wedding seemed unbearably close.

"Sofia," Amber was running towards her, in the company of james, "I've figured it out." Amber look down right jubilant, as she and James stopped in front of Sofia and started to explain:

"So when you told me no, to taking your place, I thought, that there just had to be another way." She said, so excited that the words almost stumbled over each other.

"So I went back to dad, and told him that I would feel better about the whole thing if I was the one in charge of planning." she blabbered on. "unfortunately, he didn't let me, I think he might have been on to me." Sofia thought that was very possible." But then I met james afterwards and told him the whole thing." James didn't look half as excited as Amber when he said; "jep" but still excited. "And then he suggested that we did it anyway." Said Amber, looking awaiting at Sofia, as if she was supposed to understand. But Sofia didn't quite understand how planning the wedding was going to stop it.

"I'm not sure understand, Amber." Said Sofia, a little apologetically.

"Don't you see? If I'm the one planning the wedding, I can be the one ruining it." Said Amber dazzled by her own genius.

"But Amber I've been planning the wedding the whole day," said Sofia, feeling utterly bewildered.

"Yes you have, and James and I have been too." Said Amber looking a little irritated. "When the big day comes, everything will be all wrong. trust me." Now she looked awaiting at Sofia, like she needed permission.

"Alright you can try, but if anybody asks, I have had no part in this." Said Sofia with a stern tone in her voice. "The last thing I need, is for father to lose faith in me."

"Understood, Sofia." Said Amber now jumping on the spot. "See you at supper," Amber almost danced when she walked away. James stayed behind.

"I'm sorry Sofia, it's not always easy to be royal. I know you and Hugo had a thing; he told me about it." Said James sympathetically. "Amber and I are going to try and do something, but if it doesn't work, I hope you can live with it." He seemed sorry, like is was his fault.

"James, it was going to happen to one of us, and I was just unlucky." Said Sofia, not just to James, but also to herself. James didn't seem to know what to respond to this, so he didn't really say anything. But after a few seconds of silence he finally spoke: "Well, see you at supper Sofia," as he started to walk away. When he had gone a few steps he turned around, "if you need someone to talk to, I'll always like to listen." And then he turned on his hell, and sped up to catch up with Amber, apparently satisfied with what he had said to Sofia.

Sofia turned to the door again and breathed out heavily before grabbing the handle. She thought for a second, about going back and helping with the supper, before opening the door. Sofia went inside with a big knot in her stomach. She wanted to go far away, maybe on an adventure with Clover, or Minimus, or maybe go and finish one of the stories in the secret library. Anywhere but here. Sofia's stream of thoughts was interrupted by one of the male servants from the kitchen, judging from the clothes he was wearing. He ran into the room and closed the door quickly like was being chased and now needed a place to hide. Then he turn around and Sofia could believe her own eyes. It was Hugo.

"Hugo!?" Said Sofia wanting to throw herself at him, but managing to hold back."What are you doing here?" She said in an excited but worried voice.

"I specifically told you to stay out of it." She said, trying to sound angry, but she had a hard time being mad at him, especially now that he had come right when she had been feeling down.

"Oh Sofia," said Hugo, with a smile walking to her, "you didn't actually think I could stay away. Did you?" He looked at her with a cheeky smile, and took her in his arms, and hugged her tight. She couldn't resist and hugged him back, and they stood like that for a while, before letting go of each other.

"So Sofia, I have come to rescue you my fair lady." Hugo said with a teasing smile, and Sofia couldn't help but laugh. Hugo walked back a step and imitated a very noble and low bow. Then he grabbed hold of Sofia, and swooped her of her feet. They both laughed for a minute or so, before Sofia got a hold of herself, and stepped back onto the ground.

"Hugo," she said, "we don't have time for this. You need to get out of here." She looked up at his handsome face, and tried all she could to hold back a smile. Hugo's smile on the other hand, faded a little.

"Sofia," he said in a slightly aggrieved voice, "you can't expect me to just sit back and watch, when the lady of my dreams is getting married to somebody else." He was completely serious now, with no hint of a smile, neither on his lips or in his eyes. "Sofia, no matter what we do, we have to at least try and stop this war." Said Hugo with an injured look, like she had said something very unkind.

"You can go and marry Jin all you want, but someone has to stop this madness either before or after this wedding. And personally like the idea about before better." He still looked hurt, but Sofia noticed a little smile in the corner of his mouth. Sofia considered this for a while, and sat down on her bed. Hugo did so too.

"Alright," she said, "I, will listen to your idea, but I will not promise anything." Said Sofia, not really fancying the feeling of negotiating with this young man whom she cared for so deeply.

"Yes!" Almost jelled Hugo. "You won't regret it." He said, now in that teasing voice as before, and grabbed inside his waiter jacket, and pulled out a piece of folded parchment.

"So, after our last meet up, I have been thinking. I came to the conclusion that if our fathers will not negotiate, we should do it for them. You know like a kind of mediator." He unfolded the parchment, and handed it to Sofia.

"This is the copy. I have one more with a signature and a seal and all." Sofia took the patchment a read it.

"It's a peace treaty," said Sofia in astonishment, "Hugo, that is brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Sofia's was suddenly filled with hope. Maybe they could stop the war, maybe she didn't have to marry Jin at all, or lie to the ones closest to her to protect them, or feel bad about being a princess. And then it hit her: "But how are we going to give it to him?" All Sofia's hope had left her, like air from a balloon, but Hugo was just smiling.

"Oh, that's the easy part. I will give it to him." He said visibly proud of his own plan, but Sofia wasn't so sure.

"I'm not so certain, that's going to work. he might just throw you in the dungeon without even reading it." Said Sofia in a little harsh tone. How could he have made this brilliant plan without thinking about the most important part?

"But Sofia, that's where I'll need your help. If you are there speaking my case, he wound dare to touch me." Said Hugo, trying to make her understand.

"I don't know Hugo, but on the other hand, it's the best plan we've got." Said Sofia, feeling her spirit lift. They couldn't be sure it would work, but there was a chance, and she was willing to take it .


	4. Chapter 4: The Proposal

Chapter 4

The Proposal

Sofia and Hugo talked for thirty minutes before they had agreed on the details of the plan. They were going to do it right after supper, and Sofia was going to warm them up to what was coming. Then Hugo would come and present the treaty for the king, and tell him that it was king Garrick who had written it.

Sofia was a little nervous, because she had felt her father slip away from her through the last few years, and she wasn't sure that he was going to listen. It felt like a long time since she had last talked to him, and felt that he was truly listening. Sofia knew that he had been her father for almost all of her life, but she had never been completely convinced that he didn't favour Amber. And now when their plan really depended on her relationship with the king, she wasn't sure that they were going to succeed.

"Sofia, you look distracted. What are you thinking about?" She realized that she had been silent for quite some time, and Hugo was looking at her a little worried.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about the plan," he looked at her curiously, but with a hint of defence, like she had offended 'his plan'. "I know, I know, it's the best plan we have got, But I'm just worried that it might go wrong, and then we will never have the chance again." He gave her a kind and loving glare, and took her in his arms. They sat there hugging for a while, before he let go, and grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her in arms reach, so he could see her face.

"Sofia? we're a team, right?" his face was very serious as he paused. She nodded and was about to tell him that he didn't had to do this, but he went on: "And that means, we are in this together." She had heard this before, maybe a thousand times.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I…"

"And I'd do anything for you." He paused to see her expression. He had never said that before, or anything like it, for that matter.

"And if we don't succeed today, we will another day." She was listening now, still a little shocked.

"The only thing that will stop me from fighting for you, will be my own death." Her heart skipped a beat, and it was like her mind went blank. Hugo's serious grimace changed, he was now smiling. His eyes which had been a little wide before was suddenly relaxed. His whole expression told Sofia that he was honest, but she still found herself saying:

"You don't mean that." Sofia immediately regretted what she had said, but too late. Hugo gave her a hurt look, and turned away. There was silence for a few moments, then he whispered:

"Of course I mean it Sofia, I thought you knew," he slowly turned to look at her again, "I love you." He looked a little nervous, but determined, and Sofia didn't know what to say. It was like her whole body was on standby, and still it felt like it was working harder than ever. She wanted to say something back, but it was like her mind and body were two separate thing, unable to work together. She didn't move a muscle, she just sat there and stared at him, unable to say anything, or at least indicate that she had heard what he had said. She was so worked up, that she first noticed that he was laughing, after he had been doing so for a while. His glare was gentle, and his lips curled in a smile as he stopped. But when she started to look confused, he couldn't help himself but laugh again.

"I'm sorry," Sofia said, looking down in her lap, feeling a little embarrassed. Hugo immediately stopped laughing.

"Sofia, you don't have to be sorry about anything." Sofia turned to him, and saw that he was looking very sincere.

"If anything, I'm sorry I Laughed." His eyes were kind but his expression was serius. "I've known it for a while, and I didn't know how or when to tell you, but today, I just knew I had to tell you before the day was out." He gave her a nervous smile, "I never stopped to think that it was maybe not the perfect time for you." It was obvious that he was sorry, Sofia thought. "And I'm sorry for that." But it wasn't his fault, Sofia thought, she was just not use to people declaring their love to her.

"You shouldn't be Hugo," said Sofia, "I just have a hard time understanding how a prince like you could ever love me." He was about to interrupt, but didn't get the chance, "I know I'm supposed to be a princess, but I don't have a single drop of royal blood in my veins." But this was too much for Hugo, " Sofia, I don't love you because you're a princess," he almost look offended, "I love you because you're a great person, because you've always understood me like nobody ever have, because you're the most wonderful person I have ever met." His eyes were wide but kind, and there was a little smile in the corner of his mouth, like he was really trying to make her understand.

"really? I never knew you felt that way." Her voice sounded a little higher than she had expected.

"Oh, how could I not feel that way? Sofia you have always been there for me, when I doubted myself the most." He looked happy, like he had wanted to say these things for a long time, and now he had gotten the chance.

"Every time, I felt down, or didn't believe in myself, or every time I felt alone, or felt left out, you were there, always, and you always understood, you always set yourself aside, and focused on other people, you're always so kind and loving. And even now that our fathers are fighting a war against each other, you're still there, right by my side, fighting for me. How could anyone not love a person like that?" When he had finished he panted a little, but look happy and relieved. Sofia on the other hand was taken aback, and it felt like her heart was in her throat, and she found herself opening her mouth without actually knowing what she wanted to say.

"You don't have to say anything Sofia," said Hugo to Sofia's relief.

"If we see each other on the other side you can tell me how you feel," he said, in a happy voice, but with a hint of mournfulness, "but for now let's just focus on the plan."

And so they did. And when Baileywick knocked on the door to tell, that supper was ready, Sofia felt prepared for what was lying ahead. She felt that with Hugo by her side she could accomplish anything.

Sofia changed the dirty dress she had been wearing all day, while Hugo pretended to look the other way. Afterwards Sofia walked alone down the corridor to the dining room while Hugo found another way. When she walked in, they were all there already, so she hurried to sit down. Sofia and Hugo had agreed that he was to hide and wait for supper to be done, and then he would listen by the door for her cue. They were hoping that no one would notice him, due to the fact that he was wearing kitchen clothes.

When supper had been served and they started eating, Roland cleared his throat.

"Sofia, you are not usually late, what held you up?" Said Roland, not looking at her as he took a bite of his food. Sofia felt a sudden jolt in her chest, even though she knew that they couldn't possible know what was going on.

"Uhm, I had to change dress. The one I was wearing was dirty, after this whole day of planing." Sofia said, thinking that if she had to lie, then it might as well be as close to the truth as possible. But she still didn't think it sounded very convincing. Roland however seemed to buy the lie, but Amber and James gave Sofia weird looks, and her mother looked a little suspicious. She glanced from Sofia to the king, and back again, even though Roland seems to be long lost in enjoying his food. Sofia felt her heart start beating faster, when miranda gave her that look she would usually give her when she knew that Sofia was lying. 'Oh no', thought Sofia, what if we're exposed before we even get to tell them what we want to do? Sofia gave queen Miranda an axius look, like she was silently begging her not to say anything. Miranda seemed to understand, but gave Sofia a sharp look, before she returned to the plate of food in front of her. Sofia's shoulder fell down, she hadn't even noticed that she had been building up tension. She looked around, expecting not to escape that easy, but they were all just eating their food. Though - Sofia noticed - Amber was looking a little tense, and Sofia knew that it must be hard for her to hold her own plan in. After all she was usually telling the whole family when something was going down, but today she had to keep shut, and the silence seemed to take its toll on her.

"So you want to hear what I have been up to?" Said Sofia, in an attempt to make Amber less tense. The king and queen both looked up from their plates.

"Why sure Sofia, we'd love to." Said Roland, and by the looks of it he seemed to be pleased, but not with Sofia, with himself. He apparently thought that the arranged marriage between Sofia and jin was the best idea he had had for a long time. Sofia was just happy that he was buying her acting.

"Well, I've been choosing a dress, and decorations for the ball room and all." Said Sofia, hoping she sounded cheerful.

"Oh, of course, why didn't you ask me for help, I would have loved to help," said Amber, seeming to have forgotten that she a moment ago had been very tense, "but never mind that, which dress did you end up choosing?" She looked awaitingly at Sofia, who had been so happy that Amber had relaxed, now found herself lost for words for a few moments.

"Uhm..it's a big ball gown with beautiful lace, and a long and gorgeous veil from the shoulders." Said Sofia, actually enjoying the conversation. As she said it, Amber looked like she could have jump on the spot, if she had been standing up.

"That sound absolutely amazing, Sofia," said Amber with a voice that was shrilly from excitement, "I can't wait to see it."

They spend the rest of supper, discussing wedding dresses, and decorations. Sofia almost felt like it was just one of those normal evenings, they had had so long ago, back before the war.

However, when supper was almost over, Sofia began to feel a little nervous again, thinking about Hugo and the treaty. She postponed the moment a little, before she cleared her throat and turn to all of them.

"Father I have something I want to say," she began, "and I'd really like you to listen to me until I'm done." She tried to give Roland a stern look, but it just made her feel silly. They all look up at her en silence, waiting for her to say something.

"Very well then," Sofia paused, "I have been thinking a lot about this war, and as you guessed I already knew that you were going to marry me away for the better of the kingdom." She stopped for a moment to see their reaction. The king and queen was smiling, but Amber looked a little nervourse.

"And even though I respect your decision and your authority, I found myself in the situation of not agreeing with you." Roland's smile faded a little. "No one here seemed to be able to explain it to me, so I took matters into my own hands. And at various occasions in the company of other princes and princesses I finally found someone whom I agreed with." Amber knew where Sofia was going with this and started to look axois. "And together we found the way we want this war to end." Roland wasn't smiling at all now. "We knew that it wasn't our place to make decisions, but at least thought that we could present our solution, so that it could be taking in for consideration." Sofia looked asking at Roland, who didn't look pleased at all.

"Sofia, I don't like where this is going." Said the king, but miranda lay a hand in his shoulder, "Roly, please let her finish." He looked unhappy about it, but he didn't say anything.

"We thought you might like to see our work, and therefore," Sofia raised her voice a little," I would like to present the son of King Garrick. Prince Hugo." Sofia was about to aim a hand at the door, but before she could do so the king had risen from his chair.

"Hugo is here in the castle?" And as an answer to the king's question, Hugo walked in the door. The king looked completely confounded, but he quickly turned to be white-hot angry.

"Guards! seize him!" The king yelled, giving Hugo a nasty look.

"No!" Sofia had risen from her chair as well, and was now on her way to where the king was standing.

"Father please just listen to what he has to say." Sofia grabbed the king's arm, and he looked down at her in fury.

"You brought the son of our enemy to the midst of our kingdom, how could you do this?" Sofia turned away from the king and to her mother, but she only gave her a sharp look, like she also thought she had done something wrong.

The guards had gotten to Hugo, and though he tried to fight them of there was just too many of them.

"Throw him in the dungeon." Said the king, pointing his finger at the door. Sofia grabbed the king's hands and nealed in front of him.

"Father, I beg you, please just listen to him... or at least take a look at what he brought." Roland's expression softened, and he looked down at her. "Please, he has a piece of parchment in his jacket. If you value my opinion, just a little bit, then please, just look at it." They had screwed up the one chance they had, and now she had to do everything in her power to try and turn it around, even if just a smitch. Sofia looked up at her father, while her mind was racing, and there was silence for a moment.

"Bring it to me," said Roland, and stretch out a hand. Sofia couldn't believe it, it had worked, maybe he didn't favour Amber over her, maybe Sofia could turn this war around. Maybe the king wasn't as distant as she had thought.

One of the guards, grabbed inside Hugo's jacket, and brought the treaty to the king. Roland took it, and his expression hardened again.

"This has the seal of king Garrick on it. What is it?" Said the king, looking tired.

"It's a peace treaty." Whispered Sofia, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"A what?" He yelled, and looked like he was about to throw it away.

"Please, king Garrick wrote it himself, to make peace between our kingdoms." The tiny hope she had had before was long gone now. The king didn't just seem furius, he seemed to feel betrayed, and the old face he had worn earlier that day was back now. He unrolled the parchment, but he only gave it a glance, then he turned to Sofia with tired and timeworn eyes.

"You have brought me many things through the years, but this is by far the worst attempt I have ever seen." He rolled the parchment again and lay it upon the table. Sofia's heart sank; he hadn't even read it, he had just glanced at it shortly.

"Father, you didn't even read.." Began Sofia

"Sofia," he raised his voice, "don't test me," he gave her a hard look. Sofia couldn't believe it, why would he go to such lengths just for some war.

"But you won't even try to understand, why would you fight a war over a piece of land?" Said Sofia feeling aggrieved and angry. "You won't even lis.."

"No Sofia, you are the one who won't listen,"he was trembling and looked like he could snap at any given moment, but he still looked very intimidating, "if you had listened to me, you would know what this war is actually about, and you would have been able to maybe write a treaty nearly as convincing as a real one." He was almost screaming now, and Sofia had a hard time holding back her tears. Whether it was the yelling or the fact that she couldn't even recognize the man that was supposed to be her father, she didn't know. The king took a deep breath, and spoke in a calmer but still very harsh voice:

"And now, not only have you exposed yours and your friends plan, you have also lost my appreciation of your opinion and my trust." Sofia fell to the floor in tears. How could this man be her father, and how could they have failed so spectacularly? Sofia found herself not even being able to get up and fight for Hugo as the guards dragged him away, she could only lie on the floor and cry. She almost couldn't see Hugo's expression of terror and fury through the tears, but she heard his weirdly distant cry, and then the king spoke:

"Miranda, will you please bring Sofia to her room?" though his voice was distant, Sofia could hear that he was much calmer now. Sofia looked up in her mother's face, which was kind but with a hint of pity, and Sofia thought to herself that she didn't want to fight anymore. What was the point?


	5. Chapter 5: The Runaway

Chapter 5

The Runaway

Miranda helped Sofia to her feet, and though Sofia didn't feel like it at all, she went with her. They walked in silence out of the dining room and down the corridor. Sofia felt betrayed by the woman whom she trusted the most,and all she wanted was to just run away from it all, from the queen and especially the king.

"Sofia?" Said Miranda suddenly, and came to a holt in the middle of the corridor. "What you did in there was very unwise, and very risky," she looked down at her, with a worried gaze. Sofia thought to interrupt but didn't bother. She was too tired to even think of what to say.

"I do agree with what you said though, but this was not the place or time." Sofia suddenly forgot that she was tired and listened closely.

"And furthermore; his right, you don't have an inkling of what this war is about."

Was this supposed to make her feel better, thought Sofia. If she really did agree with her why hadn't she done something back there, she could at least have defended her own daughter.

"I really wanted to say something, but in these time one must walk with caution." Miranda looked at her with apologizing eyes, but Sofia didn't quite understand.

"You must understand, that Roland has had a hard time during this war."

"Then maybe he could consider to stop the war. From my perspective the last thing this kingdom needs is a war." Said Sofia frustrated, and Miranda smile lovingly.

"And from Roland's perspective a war is exactly what this kingdom needs." Said Miranda as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But that doesn't make any sense," yelled Sofia, due to her confusion and frustration.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know and don't understand yet," and to Sofia's surprise Miranda actually looked thrilled.

"The way I see it you have two options," Said Miranda, looking like this was amusing her, "you can either give up, stay put, and except the way things are," she paused dramatically and smiled, "or you can go free your friend and get as long away from here as you can."

Sofia was taken aback by this, was the queen suggesting that she just run away?

"I don't und.." Sofia began.

"You will," said Miranda smiling her motherly smile, that she always gave Sofia when she was proud of her, "Soon."

"But mother, what about you, Amber and James?" Sofia couldn't believe it, "what will happen to you if I go."

"Sofia, I promise that nothing will happen to Amber, James or me," she looked calm, and not at all concerned, "trust me on this, everything will be alright."

Sofia was just about to say something but didn't, she wanted to escape, she wanted to run away from it all, but it just didn't seem to be possible. It seemed like her most desired dream had magically come true, but it somehow felt wrong. But on the other hand she knew her mother to be a very wise women, and Sofia trusted her dearly. And when she had finally accepted her mother's suggestion, it hit her that she didn't know how to get Hugo out.

"But mother, what about Hugo?" She looked up at her mother and queen in question, "how am I supposed to get him out?" But the queen didn't move a muscle, she simply smiled, for a moment.

"I think you already have a plan." Said Sofia's mother and then she curtsied, "and now I will leave you to yourself, and you plan making." And before Sofia could object Miranda had turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Sofia stood and considered for a few seconds, before she realized what she had to do. She started to run down the corridor, and wondered why she hadn't thought of this before. What she was going to do now might have help not getting in this mess in the first place, if only she had thought of it earlier. And she ran and ran, feeling a little dumb, as the door came into sight. She came to a holt in front of it, hesitated a little before she raised her hand to knock on it. There was silence for a moment, before a familiar voice was heard:

"Come in," said Cedric, sounding a little unsure. Sofia immediately grabbed the door knob and walked in the room. It had been a long time since she had been in there the last time, but the circular room looked its same old self; the rough stone walls and floor, that looked like it hadn't been sweeped or cleaned for months, and the desk that as always was a mess filled with half-done potions and several spell book just lying around, some of which that look very old and stained. Cedric himself was sitting on his stool in front of the desk, probably finishing whatever he was doing the moment Sofia had knocked on the door.

"Yes, yes, I will prepare a show for the wedding," Cedric said, apparently under the impression that it was Baileywick that had just walked in. "It will be my grandest show to date." He said, with no sound of joy or excitement in his voice, while he made a hand gesture in the air, as to that way express just how grad the show was going to be, but it came of as more of a sarcasick action.

"Uhm," said Sofia, feeling a little awkward but determined. And by the sound of her voice, Cedric flung around on the stool, so quickly that Sofia could feel a gentle blow from the movement of his clothes.

"Princess Sofia," he looked surprised and embarrassed, but also a little pleased, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Baileywick. You know because of the wedding; well of cause you know about the wedding. Well nevermind that. I was expecting Baileywick, because the king always makes me do these magic shows to parties like this. Well of course you that too. But I don't really like doing them, so I'm sorry if I sounded a little rude, and I will of cause do it for you… I mean, for your wedding, because you deserve it, or… uhm… I mean because… uhm, a wedding is no wedding without a little magic." Said Cedric in a high pitched voice, and then took a deep breath. Sofia was blown away, thinking that she couldn't remember the last time she had heard Cerdic say so many sentences in a row. She completely forgot why she was there and walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, as to calm him down.

"Mr. Cedric, are you alright?" She looked down at his now red face, and suddenly realized that his eyes were red too, like he had been crying.

"No Sofia, I should be the one asking that," he looked her in the eye, "I know you don't want to marry prince Jin." Cedric seemed to be more calm now, but Sofia was surprised.

"You do? But how?" She asked, feeling a little concerned. Cedric looked at her in surprise, "well it's obvious that you are in love with prince Hugo, and have been for several years now." He said with a melancholy voice.

"Really?" Asked Sofia, considering if it really was that obvious, and if maybe that had been the reason why the king wouldn't listen. "well… that's actually why i'm here." She said remembering the reason she had come there in the first place. She bent her knees to level with the sorcerer and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I need your help," it had been a long time since those days, when she would go in and out of this room and getting Cedric's help all the time. Most of the time during the war, Cedric had been helping the king in the front lines of creating new weapons. Sofia only hoped that all this war hadn't made sure, that he didn't have time for anything else or that it had taken its toll on him. And as so many time during that day, Sofia wished that it had been like old times.

"My help?" Cedric looked at Sofia with concern, but with some excitement hidden in there.

"Yes, you know like old times," Sofia didn't know why she seemed to feel different around Cedric than she use to, like all the years had caused them both to change.

He looked at her with that oddly unfamiliar face for a moment, but then the old Cedric returned.

"Well if you really need me, then you know I will always be there for you." Said Cedric with a smile, and Sofia's heart leapt.

"Really? That's wonderful," She stood up and had to stop herself from jumping up and down, "alright let's go." Sofia took Cedric's hand, and was about to help pull him from the stool, but he resisted; "princess Sofia, what exactly are we going to do?"

Sofia stopped pulling Cedric's arm, and felt a little confused.

"We're going to free Hugo from the dungeons of cause. Didn't you hear what happened this afternoon?"

Cedric didn't look happy at all to hear this. He pulled his hand away and looked down in the ground, and Sofia thought she saw his eyes glistening.

"I am sorry princess Sofia, but I can't help you." Said Cedric turning around on the stool, and raised his right hand to his face. Sofia didn't understand; why was he being like this? He had wanted to help just a minute ago, and now he didn't. And the most odd about it was that he seemed to suddenly be very sad.

"Why not?" Asked Sofia, walking around him to try and catch his eyes. However, Cedric turned the opposite way, so that Sofia wasn't able to see his face.

"Mr. Cedric why not?" Asked Sofia again, this time a little louder, as if she thought he didn't hear her the first time, even though she was sure he did.

There was silence for a bit, but then he answered: "I just can't." He was mumbling and his voice sounded much higher pitched than it usually did.

"But Mr. Cedric I really need your help, I can't do this alone." Said Sofia, once again walking around him the catch his eyes. And once again he avoided her gaze and turned in the opposite direction.

Sofia was getting desperate; why was he acting like this, it didn't seem like him to turn her down, or at least not in this way. She was sure something was up.

"Mr. Cedric." She said, sounding frustrated and a bit confused, and Cedric made weird movements, but he didn't say anything.

This was underbarrable. Sofia didn't understand at all, and she was on the brink of giving up.

"Cedric! Listen to me!" Sofia almost yelled, immediately regretting.

"Cedric?!" Whispered Cedric, "you've never called me just Cedric before."

Sofia was stunned; this was what he had picked up on? But his voice sounded so frail and weak, that she couldn't be mad at him.

"Well don't you think it's time?" Asked Sofia, feeling a bit grateful that he at least was listening.

"Really? You think so?" He said, now finally turning around, revealing a few tears that was rolling down his cheeks, and from the looks of it, they were not the first ones. However, he seemed so thunderstruck from what Sofia had said, that he hadn't noticed that he had turned, or maybe he just didn't care anymore, for he wasn't even hiding his face in his hands, he was looking her in the eye. And Sofia had to constrain herself from drying his, or asking why once more now that he had turn around, because she had a feeling that it wasn't the right thing to do, she just had to figure out what was. But before she could think, she noticed that Cedric too had a thoughtful mien, looking down. And while she studied his face, the expression turned to determination, and he let his eyes meet hers.

"Alright, I will do it," said Cedric, looking Sofia deep in the eye with a mixture of pride and sadness.

Together they ran down the corridors from the high tower, but even though Sofia felt like she was supposed to be happy, she just had a weird feeling after her strange conversation with Cedric. And the feeling seemed to be either mutual for Cedric or else he was lost in thought, for none of them spoke a single word to each other until they came close to the dungeons, where they stopped running and walked instead.

"Cedric?" He jumped, maybe from the sudden break of the silence, or maybe something else. Sofia looked up at him, and noticed that there was no longer any sign of the fact that he had been crying left on his face.

"Yes Princess Sofia?" He said with a smile, that oddly enough seemed to come from far away.

"Well, I just want you to know that you are my friend. So if there is anything I can do to make you feel better, please enlighten me." Said Sofia, feeling like she was responsible for Cedric's weird mood, but not knowing why.

"Oh, princess Sofia, just knowing that, I already feel better." He said, giving her a smile like the ones he had given so many years ago, and Sofia realize that she had been missing that more than she had expected.

They came to holt at a corner, Sofia looked around it, and when she did, the smile on Cedric's face faded.

"Alright I don't see anybody," said Sofia, turning back to Cedric, who quickly folded his face to look happy again.

"I say, if we meet anyone, I will distract them, and then you will do some of your famous magic on them," said Sofia, in an effort to keep Cedric happy, and she felt she succeeded. Cedric just nodded, and together they walked on.

Getting to the dungeons, was easier than Sofia had expected. They met two guards, whom Cedric made sleep with a spell, Sofia didn't even have to distract them first.

She was surprised of how few prisoners there was, and how well treated they all seemed to be. She had thought, that since there was a war going on, there would be more, and the last time she had spoken to the king, she would have thought that he treated them worse. Maybe he hadn't change as much over the years, as Sofia thought.

After going past at least a dozen empty cells, they finally found the one that was containing Hugo. The otherwise very handsome prince, was sitting on the ground in the back of the cell against the wall, looking altogether miserable, and the sad eyes didn't suit him.

"Hugo!" Shrieked Sofia, a bit too loud, and she instinctively looked around. Hugo looked up, and his heartbroken face, change into utter joy.

"Sofia!?" He got to his feet, and ran to the bars of the cell to grab her hands. "How, did you?... I thought…. didn't they?..." Hugo said, in a weirdly loud whisper, while tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I got some help," said Sofia pointing at Cedric, who like Sofia couldn't help but shed a tear or two.

Hugo looked Cedric with gratefulness, and said: "Thank you so much, it's nice to see that not all great men her in Enchancia has been driven mad by power."

Sofia looked at Hugo in surprise, was that what he thought of her father? That he had been driven mad by power? However, Hugo didn't notice Sofia's look, he was focused on Cedric.

"Well I'm not done yet," Cedric said, "I have to get you out of here too." He gave a little smile, and raised his right hand witch was holding his wand. Hugo took a few steps back, gave Sofia a little wink, and then looked awaiting at Cedric.

Cedric however, looked like he was considering something, and stood with his arm raised for a few moment before he spoke aloud: "Bombardio!"

There was a loud noise and a big cloud of smoke, as the bars was blown of its hinges. Sofia took a few quick steps back to make sure she didn't get hit when the bars fell to the ground.

There was a long moment of silence as the smoke disappeared, and there he was, prince Hugo, he was free. They both had the same thought, and ran at each other into a hug. They had barely hugged each other for a second before Cedric cleared his throat.

"Princess Sofia, my I ask so humbly, what your plan is from here on?" He said in an angry tone, but Sofia couldn't quite figure out why he would be mad. And when she didn't answer right away, he widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, like he was really annoyed with her.

"Uhm… well… I think we're just going to go… get out of here." Said Sofia separating herself from Hugo and feeling really confused.

"Get out of hear?" Asked Cedric, he faked an overly happy voice, "you are just going to run away with HIM, and… and… and leave the rest of us behind, to… to deal with this war?" His whole expression was mad, but Sofia could see that there were tears in his eyes, and she didn't know what to answer. Cedric turned away, and was about to walk away, and Sofia felt an urge to make him feel better, before he was gone.

"Well, my mother told me to do this, and uhm..," said Sofia feeling very unsure, "and, she told me to trust her and I do, so…." Cedric turned but didn't look very convinced.

"Well I have a feeling that she knows what she's doing, that somehow it's all going to be alright," said Sofia, while she walked closer to him, so to see his expression better.

"Trust me." And that did the trick; Cedric's face loosened and he did something with his mouth that Sofia thought to be an attempt to smile. He had seemed big and intimidating, and now his shoulders fell down, and he looked down in the ground from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Cedric's cheeks got a little red, and Sofia knew that he was going to be alright.

"So, will you help us get out of the castle?" Said Sofia, while Hugo moved forward, now that the bomb field had been cleared.

"Yes of cause."

And as he looked up again, his face was a mixture of at least three different emotions.

"At the back wall down there, there is a secret passage that leads strait out of the castle," he said, pointing a finger at the far end of room, "nobody else than me knows about it, so it's safe."

"How, did you know that?" Asked Sofia in amazement.

"Well because, as a matter of fact, I made it," he said looking proud.

Hugo's jar dropped and Sofia was once again amazed as she had been so many times before by Cedric's powers.

"Waow, really? That's amazing Cedric." Said Sofia, grabbing Cedric's arm, as his face began to get a little red.

"Oh, it's nothing, but you know, sometime I just like to do things that the king doesn't know I am doing." Said Cedric, looking half flattered and half awkward as he turn his head a little to the side.

"Well get going you, that sleeping spell will not work forever. Just pull that torch there on the wall." He said, pulling his arm from Sofia. She looked at him for a short while, before she started to turn away and said: "Alright, but if they come looking for us, then you have nothing to do with it!" She said, in a firm tone. And as Cedric nodded and waved them away, and they started to walk to the other end of the room, Sofia had a feeling that he sleeping spell would last as long as Cedric wanted it to.


End file.
